Summer Vacation 2018 BINGO Event
Event Duration Start: '''6 August 2018 '''End: '''13 August 2018 ---- '''Special Note The bingo event can be described as the most conscience event in the history of 300Heroes, not only you can get a bingo card from daily login and purchase in gold at Item Mall, if you participate in the event and don't get BINGO, you can continue to the next round of the bingo games without losing a bingo card. ---- Event Guide *'1st Step: '''To participate in the bingo event, players must have at least 1 bingo card ( ), the card can be bought from Item Mall for 2000 Gold Coins. The BINGO event opens daily between 10.00 AM - 10.00 PM during August 2018. *'2nd Step: After participating the bingo event, you will see 4 sets of numbers from the game system as shown below: *'''Game TIPS: **The game system update the bingo board every 30 minutes, each round of update will release 4 sets of numbers on the system board (random between 1~48 and the number of each round will not be repeated in the other rounds), and each bingo game lasts for 6 rounds. **The sets of numbers on the left screen is all current sets of numbers for the player board (random between 1~48) **If players have any set of numbers on the player board (left screen) that matches the set of numbers on the system board (right screen), they can choose to lock that set of numbers on the player board (by left-clicking on the block of that numbers). The locked square of numbers will have its border shines like the image below) **Players can only lock the squares of numbers in the current bingo game (6 rounds), the player board will be cleared after reaching the next game board of bingo game. (the locked squares are uneditable, once locked, it can't be unlocked) **In case players forget to lock the squares of numbers from previous rounds while they were active (online in the game), they can still lock the squares of numbers from those rounds while they're still within the same BINGO game. *'3rd Step:' Get BINGO and obtain the reward: **The purpose of the bingo event is to get 5 squares of numbers in a straight line as shown in the image below. **The FREE square represents numbers for the game board and can be locked at any time. **Don't forget to click the BINGO button to get the reward. **After clicking the button, the image of the reward will be displayed along with the word BINGO!. *'About Rewards:' **Each bingo game is divided into 6 rounds, the level of rewards depends on the current number of rounds (of course, the higher the number of rounds the higher the rewards, the 1st round has the best reward compared to other rounds). **Each time you get rewards, they are divided into basic rewards and sub rewards: ***Basic Rewards (the item on the left side of the pair of rewards): After BINGO, players will instantly get this reward. ***Share Rewards (the item on the left side of the pair of rewards): After BINGO, the game system will calculate the number of players in all servers who participate and get BINGO at that time, before distributing the reward equally among all winners at the end of each round. **All rewards will be sent to the Mailbox of the players. **The details of all basic rewards and share rewards are as follows: ***1st Round of 1st and 3rd Games: ****Basic Reward: (Skin Discount Card - Special Lieutenant Ooguro Ryuuya (90% Off Price)) x 1 ****Share Reward: (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 1000 ***1st Round of 2nd and 4th Games: ****Basic Reward: (Skin Discount Card - Vongola Primo (90% Off Price)) x 1 ****Share Reward: (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 1000 ***2nd Round: ****Basic Reward: (Hanser Voice Package) x 1 ****Share Reward: (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 800 ***3rd Round: ****Basic Reward: (Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card) x 1 ****Share Reward: (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 500 ***4th Round: ****Basic Reward: (True Whitebeard Captain Summoning Amulet) x 1 ****Share Reward: (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 300 ***5th Round: ****Basic Reward: (Medium Anniversary Chest) x 1 ****Share Reward: (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 200 ***6th Round: ****Basic Reward: (Ward Skin - Sunflower) x 1 ****Share Reward: (Equipment Upgrade Talisman) x 100 *'Other Settings:' **Reset Function: ***Clicking on the Reset (刷新) button will reset all squares of numbers on the player boards that are not locked 1 time. ***The game board with BINGO can't use this function. ***Players can reset the game board 5 times per day. ****1st time costs 100 Gold. ****2nd time costs 200 Gold. ****3rd time costs 300 Gold. ****4th time costs 400 Gold. ****5th time costs 500 Gold. ***Example: The 1st image is before resetting the game board, 2nd image is after resetting the game board and 3rd image is after reaching a maximum number of times you can reset the game board per day. *'Bingo Event FAQ:' **'Q: '''Is the Bingo event open daily? or only on weekends? **'A: Bingo event is open daily during the Summer Vacation event (August 2018). Daily opening times: 10.00 AM ~ 10.00 PM, a total of 4 games with each game lasts for 3 hours. Each game is divided into 6 rounds, each round lasts 30 minutes, the other information is already explained in the section above. **'Q: '''If I can't get BINGO after 6 rounds of playing, will the game system consume my currently used bingo card? **'A: 'If you don't get BINGO, you can continue to participate in the next bingo game. The bingo card will be consumed only after you get BINGO. **'Q: 'If I don't click the BINGO button after getting BINGO, can I click the button to get rewards in the next round? **'A: 'If you don't click the button on the current round, you can click the button to get rewards of the next round instead~ (for example, you get BINGO in 2nd round, did not receive rewards on that round, the game system will be refreshed to the 3rd round and the rewards you can get will be from the 3rd round) If after the current bingo game ends and you still don't get rewards from BINGO, the current BINGO you have will be cleared. **'Q: 'If the current round of bingo has too many players that get BINGO and claim rewards, how the game system will divide rewards equally? (For example, a total of 100 pieces of equipment but we have 101 players who got BINGO) **'A: 'The rewards are always equally distributed to all players with a minimum of 5 guaranteed pieces, do not worry about such a thing. **'Q: 'If there is no winner in the current round, what happened? **'A: 'If there is no winner in the current round, the basic rewards will remain unchanged and the share rewards will be accumulated to the same round of the next bingo game (for example, if there is no winner in the 1st round of the 1st bingo game, the share rewards of that round will be accumulated to the 1st round of the 2nd bingo game). In extreme cases, the share rewards can be accumulated up to 5 times their original value. **'Q: 'After getting BINGO, can I use the bingo card immediately? **'A: 'After getting BINGO, you can use the next bingo card to participate in the event again without waiting for the next update of the game board. **'Q: 'When does the event begin? Where can I participate? **'A: 'The event started on 6 August 2018, after the game was updated, logging into the game and you can see the event icon ( ) at the Lobby Interface. **'Q: 'How to get a bingo card? **'A: 'During the event, you can buy the card at Item Mall. **'Q: 'How to use the reset system? After the reset times run out, can I buy more times? **'A: '''Clicking '''Reset (刷新) button will reset all squares of numbers on player board except for locked squares and FREE square. You can reset only 5 times per day. The cost on the 1st/2nd/3rd/4th/5th reset is 100/200/300/400/500 Gold. **'Q: '''If I don't lock the numbers from previous rounds within the same bingo game but do online on those rounds, can I lock them again in the current round. **'A: '''As long as those rounds are within the same bingo game and you're online during those rounds, you can go back to lock those numbers again within the current round. ---- ----